Cuando Dios cierra una puerta, abre una ventana
by Cris Snape
Summary: La pérdida de un ser querido siempre es dura y muchas veces parece insuperable, pero todo puede ser mucho más fácil si cuentas con la ayuda de una buena amiga. Para el Amigo Invisible Veraniego del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Para Alesz.


**CUANDO DIOS CIERRA UNA PUERTA, ABRE UNA VENTANA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic ha sido creado para el __**"Amigo Invisible 2.014"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

**1**

"_Algo hay tan evidente como la muerte y es la vida". __**Charles Chaplin**_

_**26 de agosto de 2007**_

La sala de espera era un rectángulo perfecto. Ronald Weasley lo sabía muy bien porque llevaba allí dentro más de tres horas, caminando en todas direcciones y contando sus pasos una y otra vez.

Decir que estaba nervioso era quedarse muy corto. A las cuatro y veintisiete minutos de la madrugada, Hermione le había despertado para comunicarle que su benjamín pronto nacería. Salieron disparados rumbo al hospital y, aunque en principio los sanadores afirmaron que podría acompañarla, finalmente le pidieron que abandonara la habitación.

Mentiría si dijera que eso no le inquietaba. Aunque todos le dijeran que no tenía motivos para preocuparse, Ron estaba convencido de que algo no iba bien. Cuando Rose nació, todo fue mucho más rápido y tuvo el honor de estar con su esposa en el paritorio. Si no cortó el cordón umbilical se debió única y exclusivamente al leve mareo que sintió y que lo tiró redondo al suelo.

En esa ocasión era diferente. Lo había notado en el rostro pálido de Hermione y en las miradas que intercambiaron los encargados de atenderla. Durante algún tiempo Ron fue auror y más de una vez dio con sus huesos en San Mungo. Sabía distinguir perfectamente cuando alguien estaba grave y cuando no. Dijeran lo que dijeran los demás, lo que estaba ocurriendo no era bueno.

—Ron, ¿por qué no te sientas? Me estás poniendo nervioso.

Harry y Ginny fueron los primeros en llegar al hospital. Llevaban allí desde el principio y no tenían intención de marcharse. Después que ellos llegaron los señores Granger y sus propios padres, pero en ese momento no estaban en la sala de espera porque fueron a tomarse algo a la cafetería.

—Yo estoy nervioso, colega.

—¿Y no puedes comerte las uñas o algo así? Vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo.

Harry estaba muy serio, así que era bastante probable que estuviera a punto de perder la paciencia. No era como si a Ron le importara demasiado cómo se sintiera en ese momento, pero optó por hacerle caso de todos modos.

—Algo no va bien —Dijo a media voz, golpeteando el suelo con el talón—. Lleva mucho tiempo ahí dentro.

—No digas eso. Recuerda que el parto de James duró más de doce horas. Y ese bribón no ha dejado de darnos dolores de cabeza desde entonces.

Era cierto. Ginny había tardado una eternidad en traer al mundo a su primogénito, pero entonces todo fue muy diferente. Ron no sabía explicar por qué, pero lo era. Agradeció que Harry intentara bromear, pero no tenía ganas de reírse.

—Debería buscar a un sanador y preguntarle. Tienen que saber algo.

—No me parece adecuado. Estarán muy ocupados.

—¿Y qué? Llevamos aquí muchísimo tiempo y nadie dice nada. Estoy harto.

Iba a montarles un pollo, sí señor. No era nada normal que mantuvieran a la gente en la inopia de esa manera. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a saber cómo estaba su mujer e hizo ademán de levantarse para ir en busca de información. La mano de Harry en su hombro, suave pero firme, le detuvo.

—Cálmate, Ron. No va a pasar nada. Dentro de muy poco, alguien vendrá a buscarte para que conozcas a tu hijo y le des un beso a tu mujer.

—No sé…

—¡Por favor! Lo que se va a reír Hermione cuando le cuente cómo te estás poniendo.

Ron dio un respingo y fue capaz de aparcar de su mente los malos pensamientos que le acosaban.

—No te atreverás —Miró a su hermana. Estaba callada, pero parecía bastante divertida—. Y tú tampoco.

—En los matrimonios no debe haber secretos y lo sabes muy bien. ¿O no?

Ron masculló algo entre dientes y se removió en la silla. Seguramente Harry y los demás tenían razón. Seguramente no existían motivos para estar tan angustiado, pero no conseguía calmarse. Tenía una sensación extraña en las tripas, como si de pronto se le hubieran puesto del revés. Estaba seguro que si le daba por comer algo, posiblemente lo vomitaría en cuestión de segundos. Buscando una forma de distraerse, le hizo un gesto a su hermana.

—¿Tú cómo estás? A lo mejor tendrías que irte a casa.

Ginny daría a luz en octubre. Hermione y ella fantasearon con la posibilidad de tener un bebé el mismo día, pero finalmente no consiguieron quedarse embarazadas a la vez. Se llevó la mano al vientre y se acarició con suavidad.

—Estoy perfectamente. Ansiosa por conocer a mi ahijado.

—Ya.

Ron agachó la cabeza. Sintió la mano de Harry apretándole un hombro en muestra de apoyo y suspiró. Pensó en Rose, que en ese momento estaba al cargo de su tía Fleur, y en lo mucho que se parecía a su madre. Si no fuera porque tenía el pelo rojo y los ojos claros, podría decirse que era su vivo retrato. Era una niña muy guapa y adoraba la lectura. Y el quidditch. Estaba profundamente enamorada de Víktor Krum, algo que no hacía más que molestar a Ron. ¡Cuánto se reía Hermione cuando se quejaba por eso!

—¿Señor Weasley?

No se había percatado de la presencia del sanador. Se levantó de su asiento de un brinco y se acercó a él sin molestarse en ocultar su ansiedad.

Y lo supo.

Antes de que él le anunciara que Hugo estaba bien, lo supo. Antes de que agachara la cabeza y hablara con gravedad, lo supo. Se lo dijo su corazón antes que el sanador y se preguntó si alguna vez podría superar aquello. Porque era increíble, demencial e infinitamente doloroso.

Hermione, su querida sabelotodo, estaba muerta.

* * *

**2**

"_El infierno está todo en esta palabra: soledad" __**Victor Hugo.**_

_**1 de septiembre de 2007**_

Estaba tumbado boca arriba en su antigua cama, en La Madriguera. Las ventanas permanecían cerradas y todo estaba sumido en el silencio gracias a un par de buenos hechizos. A oscuras y aislado del mundo exterior, Ronald Weasley no tenía forma de saber cuánto tiempo llevaba allí metido.

No tenía hambre, ni sueño, ni estaba cansado. Lo único que podía hacer era pensar. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de volver atrás para salvar a Hermione. El mundo estaba repleto de hijos de putas monstruosos y no era justo que la muerte se hubiera llevado a la única persona que merecía la pena.

Seguramente en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts había un libro que podría ayudarle a resolver ese tremendo problema. Por desgracia, Hermione no estaba allí para encontrarlo, pero él lo haría. Lo más probable era que tardara una eternidad, pero la cabezonería Weasley era bien conocida por todos y no pensaba rendirse. No hasta que no le quedara más remedio.

Si en Hogwarts no encontraba nada, siempre podía colarse en el Departamento de Misterios. Ya lo había hecho una vez, cuando no era más que un crío, y estaba convencido de que allí podría estar la clave. No era como si los inefables fueran por ahí resucitando a sus seres queridos, pero debía existir una manera. Quizá fuera bastante irresponsable por su parte planteárselo, pero Hermione merecía seguir viva. Ella más que nadie.

Todo le parecía tan injusto y lamentable que incluso estaba dispuesto a cambiarse por ella. Si era necesario sacrificar su vida para que su mujer regresara, lo haría. Después de todo, ella tenía mucho que aportar a la sociedad mágica. Y era una madre excepcional. Sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con Rose y estaba convencido de que sus hijos la necesitarían más a ella que a él. ¿Qué podía ofrecerles, cuando lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la soledad?

Sentía que lo estaba devorando desde dentro. Cuando los sanadores le dijeron que Hermione estaba muerta, sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. En los últimos días apenas había sido consciente de sí mismo, yendo de un lado para otro, asistiendo a un funeral que alguien organizó en su lugar y sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, pero lo ignoró. No quería ver a nadie. No quería que le dijeran que Hermione no hubiera querido verle así y que debía seguir adelante. Por sus hijos y por sí mismo. No quería compasión, ni abrazos, ni palabras alentadoras. Sólo quería estar solo para pensar en una forma de recuperar a su mujer, para no tener que pasar el resto de su vida en soledad.

Volvieron a llamar. Esa vez, los golpes vinieron acompañados por la voz de su madre.

—Ron, ábreme. Te he preparado un caldo de verduras y un pastel de carne.

—No tengo hambre.

—Pero tienes que comer, hijo. No seas cabezota.

Se preguntó qué pasaría si no le hacía caso y supo que su progenitora era capaz de echar la puerta abajo. Todos estaban respetando su necesidad de mantener las distancias, pero todo tenía un límite. Por más terco que él fuera, Molly Weasley lo era aún más, así que echó mano de la varita y, sin levantarse de la cama, le abrió la puerta.

Puesto que estaba a contraluz, no fue capaz de ver su expresión de disgusto. Lo primero que notó Molly al traspasar el umbral fue aquel pestazo casi inhumano. Estaba acostumbrada a bregar con hijos adolescentes y sabía muy bien que sus dormitorios podían llegar a oler francamente mal, pero aquello era demasiado. Así pues, dejó la bandeja repleta de comida en el escritorio y abrió las cortinas y la ventana con un movimiento de varita. Después, miró a Ron.

Tenía un aspecto lamentable. Todavía no se había quitado la ropa que usó en el funeral de Hermione y tenía el pelo alborotado y una barba áspera cubriéndole el rostro. Estaba tan pálido que sus pecas resaltaban más que nunca y tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. Era la imagen viva de la desolación más absoluta.

Cuando decidió ir en su busca, pensó que quizá sería bueno regañarle. Lo que había pasado era horrible y todos estaban devastados, pero Ron no podía quedarse encerrado para siempre. Sus hijos le necesitaban y los demás necesitaban ver que luchaba para seguir adelante. Sin embargo, en cuanto lo vio supo que los reproches no servirían de nada e hizo lo que cualquier madre hubiera hecho en su lugar: abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas.

Al principio, Ron no movió un músculo. Su madre lo estrechaba contra su regazo y le acariciaba el pelo como si fuera un niño pequeño. Durante varios segundos, sus brazos pendieron de su cuerpo como si fueran objetos inertes, pero poco a poco fue consciente de lo mucho que necesitaba aquello. El abismo que le destrozaba por dentro pareció hacerse más pequeño y al final se aferró a su madre y lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

Cuando estuvo más tranquilo, deseó sentirse mejor, pero no fue así. Hermione seguía muerta y su corazón permanecía partido en mil pedazos. Tal vez nunca se repusiera. Tal vez no hubiera esperanza para él.

—Cariño —La voz de su madre sonó extraordinariamente suave—. Tienes que comer, vamos.

—No quiero.

—Pero tienes que hacerlo. Llevas dos días sin probar bocado y estás a punto de desfallecer. Venga, hijo. Te acompañaré mientras tanto.

Ron suspiró. Fue doloroso separarse de su madre. Observó con desgana los alimentos que debía ingerir y recordó todas las veces que Hermione le había regañado por ser un comilón. Ya no volvería a hacerlo. De hecho, sentía que había perdido el apetito para siempre.

Pese a no tener hambre, echó mano de la bandeja y probó el caldo de verduras. Estaba rico, como todo lo que preparaba Molly Weasley. Su estómago agradeció el líquido cálido y sabroso y Ron poco a poco recobró las fuerzas. Se terminó el caldo y cuando llevaba la mitad del pastel, su madre le habló.

—Los niños están abajo, cariño. ¿No quieres verlos?

Rose y Hugo. Ella no era capaz de entender que su madre se había ido para siempre y él ni siquiera tendría una. Ron no se había acercado a ellos en los últimos días. De hecho, a Hugo apenas lo conocía. Cuando lo vio en el hospital no fue capaz de fijarse en él y sabía que, si se lo cambiaban, no se daría ni cuenta.

—Ahora no. Estoy cansado.

—Está bien, Ron, pero no tardes. Rose no deja de preguntar por ti.

No dijo nada. Se terminó la comida en silencio y agradeció que su madre le dejara solo. Era extraño pensar en la soledad porque por un lado la necesitaba como el aire para respirar, pero por otro la detestaba como si le estuviera robando su vida.

Pensando en ello, miró la ventana. Debía ser media tarde y seguramente sólo quedaban un par de horas de sol. Recordó que conoció a Hermione un uno de septiembre, mucho tiempo atrás. Y aunque se había planteado dejar que la luz del sol invadiera su cuarto durante un rato, finalmente volvió a refugiarse en la oscuridad.

Sólo esperaba poder conciliar el sueño. No le hubiera importado quedarse dormido para siempre.

* * *

**3**

"_Es difícil decidir si la incertidumbre hace al hombre más desgraciado que despreciable" __**Jean De La Bruyere.**_

_**31 de octubre de 2007**_

Aunque nadie estaba de humor, los Weasley habían organizado una pequeña fiesta de Halloween en La Madriguera. Cuando Ron le dijo a su madre que no le parecía apropiado, ella le respondió que tenían que hacerlo por los niños. Eran muy pequeños, no terminaban de entender lo que estaba pasando y necesitaban distraerse porque últimamente vivían rodeados de lamentos y lágrimas.

Ron seguía pensando que no era buena idea. De hecho, le parecía que la fiesta era un insulto para la memoria de su mujer muerta, pero como nadie se puso de su lado se dejó hacer. Habían pasado varios meses desde que Hermione murió, pero estaba lejos de sentirse mejor. Dolía tanto como al principio y se sentía incapaz de seguir viviendo.

—Ron.

Era su suegra, la persona que llevaba cuidando de Hugo desde principios del mes de septiembre. Ron no sabía qué hacer con sus hijos, cómo ocuparse de ellos, y por eso los había dejado a cargo de personas mucho más capacitadas. Hugo estaba con los Granger y Rose con sus propios padres. Sabía que estaba siendo un egoísta y un cobarde, pero también sabía que era mejor así.

Los Granger habían perdido a su única hija, así que era justo permitir que se ocuparan de su nieto recién nacido. Se les notaba a la legua que Hugo les daba fuerzas para seguir luchando y el niño crecía sano y feliz. Era pelirrojo y paliducho y tenía un montón de pecas. El vivo retrato de su padre, decían todos. Además, Ron no tenía ni idea de cómo cuidar a un bebé, no sin alguien como Hermione que pudiera echarle una mano. Conociéndose, bien podría ahogarlo mientras le daba el biberón o un baño en su diminuta bañera comprada en una tienda muggle.

La señora Granger traía a Hugo en brazos y sostenía con una mano un biberón. El bebé gimoteaba por causa del hambre y empezaba a ponerse rojo como un tomate. ¿Cuántas veces lo había cogido en todo ese tiempo? ¿Una docena?

—Es hora de comer. ¿Quieres dárselo tú?

Estaba a punto de decir que sí. Era lo menos que podía hacer y todo el mundo andaba entretenido menos él, pero entonces miró a Hugo y recordó que Hermione había muerto por su culpa.

Agitó la cabeza bruscamente. No. Eso no era justo. Hugo no tenía la culpa de nada. Sólo era un bebé y Hermione falleció por complicaciones durante el parto. Su hijo no tenía nada que ver. No podía permitir que esos pensamientos invadieran su mente. No era tan estúpido como para creérselos.

Pese a su negativa, negó con la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa.

—Hazlo tú. Parece hambriento y yo no tengo mucha práctica.

—Alguna vez tiene que ser la primera.

—Cuando Hugo tenga menos hambre.

La mujer le miró con pena, pero no insistió. Fue a sentarse a uno de los mullidos sofás que había junto a la chimenea y procedió a alimentar a su nieto. Ron se quedó muy quieto y buscó con la mirada a Rose. Estaba disfrazada de mariposa y jugaba con sus primos, riendo y saltando sin preocupaciones. Se alegró por ella. Al menos su hija estaba bien. Su madre decía que, aunque a veces preguntaba por Hermione, poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a su nueva rutina.

—Te veo muy solo, colega.

Era Harry. Llevaba todo el tiempo persiguiendo a James y a Albus para asegurarse de que no hicieran demasiadas trastadas. Los habían disfrazado de piratas y parecían dispuestos a saquear todo lo que se cruzara en su camino.

—Ya sabes que no tengo ganas de fiesta.

—Sí, pero a lo mejor podrías intentarlo. Por Rose.

—Se lo está pasando muy bien.

—Seguro que quiere que su padre juegue un poco con ella. Fíjate, hasta Percy se ha disfrazado.

—Lo único que ha hecho ha sido ponerse ropa muggle. Eso no es un disfraz.

—Pues él dice que va de muggle.

Ron miró a su hermano el estirado. Percy estaba agachado entre sus hijas, haciendo flotar una calabaza frente a ellas. No parecía tan serio y pomposo como siempre y se preguntó cómo se comportaría de estar en su situación. ¿Si hubiera perdido a Audrey se reiría de esa manera?

—¿Y Ginny?

—Ha subido un momento a cambiar a Lily. Pensé que con tanto ruido estaría más inquieta, pero duerme como un tronco.

Lily era una niña preciosa. Y tenía a su madre a su lado para que le pusiera pañales limpios, no como Hugo.

—He estado pensando en algo, Harry.

Era el momento de hablar con alguien sobre la decisión que había tomado. Estaba convencido de que era lo mejor para todos. Lo mejor para sus hijos. Él jamás podría cuidarlos como se merecían.

—Creo que ha llegado la hora de volver al trabajo.

—Genial —Su amigo sonrió y le palmeó animosamente la espalda—. George estará encantado. ¿Se lo has dicho ya?

—Hablaré con él mañana. Espero poder ponerme al día enseguida. Además, seguro que tengo que encargarme del inventario de los últimos meses. George es un desastre con eso.

—Ojalá que no sea demasiado trabajo. Por tu bien.

Esperaba que hubiera mucho. Si mantenía la mente ocupada no tendría que pensar en Hermione. Ni en ella ni en nada.

—También he pensado en los niños y creo que Hugo estará mejor con mis suegros.

Harry perdió la sonrisa y le miró con incredulidad.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Voy a hablar con ellos. Les pediré que se queden con Hugo permanentemente.

—¡Ron! —Había reproche en la voz de Harry—. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Tengo que ser realista, colega. Yo no me siento capacitado para ocuparme de un bebé y ellos han perdido a su hija. Si lo cuidan… Bueno, será lo mejor para todos.

—Pues a mí no me lo parece —Harry se cruzó de brazos. Iba a mantenerse firme en su postura hasta el final—. Hugo es tu hijo y su lugar está contigo.

—Pero no puedo cuidarle. Ni siquiera puedo cuidar de Rose que ya es mayor. Es la mejor solución, al menos durante un tiempo.

—¿Y ya está? Hugo se irá con tus suegros, ¿y ya?

Ron pensó que le comprendería e incluso que le apoyaría, así que su actitud empezó a molestarle bastante. Se cruzó de brazos también y se encaró con él. No iba a cambiar de idea y no quería recibir ninguna clase de sermón. Ya era lo suficientemente mayorcito como para tomar sus propias decisiones.

—Los Granger se ocuparán perfectamente de él y yo iré a visitarles siempre que pueda. No es como si me fuera a desentender de él, Harry. Entiende que no puedo ocuparme de los niños. No ahora.

Harry comprendió lo que no le había dicho antes y su estupefacción aumentó aún más.

—¿Y Rose?

—Le gusta estar en La Madriguera y a mi madre le gusta tenerla aquí. Yo vendré a dormir todas las noches y…

Harry le puso las manos en los hombros y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Aunque era más bajito que él, en ese momento le pareció un tipo enorme. O tal vez él se sintió muy pequeño. De cualquier forma, era lo mismo.

—Sé que lo estás pasando mal, Ron, pero lo que pretendes no solucionará las cosas. Alejarte de tus hijos no hará que te sientas mejor y sólo servirá para que tu familia se separe. ¿Quieres eso?

—Harry…

—¿Crees que Hermione lo hubiera querido?

Era un golpe bajo. Ron abrió la boca para reprochárselo, pero se dio cuenta de que Harry tenía razón. Ella no hubiera querido que sus hijos crecieran separados, lejos de sus padres.

¡Maldito fueran Harry y sus sabias palabras!

* * *

**4 **

"_Quien vive temeroso nunca será libre" __**Horacio.**_

_**23 de diciembre de 2007**_

Normalmente, era Hugo el que solía llorar por las noches. Ron se acordaba perfectamente de cómo había sido su primogénita de bebé y ni por un segundo fue tan gritona como su hermano. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión no fue el niño quien lo despertó.

Eran casi las tres de la madrugada. Hugo había estado llorando hasta después de la medianoche y, aunque su madre había acudido a su habitación para ofrecerle ayuda, Ron no quiso aceptarla.

Después de la muerte de Hermione, tras comprender que no podía alejar a sus hijos de su lado, decidió mudarse a La Madriguera. Iba a necesitar mucha ayuda para sacar a sus dos niños adelante y, aunque procuraba ser autosuficiente y no molestaba a su madre más de lo necesario, saber que contaba con ella en cualquier momento era un gran alivio.

Se habían instalado los tres en su vieja habitación. La cuna estaba colocada bajo la ventana y Ron había transformado una vieja y desvencijada silla en una camita para la niña. Sabía que en algún momento debería volver a su casa, pero no tenía ninguna prisa. No mientras Hugo fuera tan pequeño y llorón y Rose tuviera pesadillas nocturnas.

Precisamente fue una de esas pesadillas la que hizo que se despertara dando gritos y llorando. Era demasiado pequeña para sufrir de esa manera y Ron no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para ayudarla. De hecho, era muy habitual en él sentirse impotente y asustado cuando se trataba de enfrentarse a los niños.

Ron abrió los ojos al escuchar el grito y, antes de que pudiera alcanzar la varita para conjurar una luz, Rose estaba dentro de su cama, abrazada a él con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Ey, florecita! ¿Qué pasa?

Rose enterró la cara en su pijama y sollozó durante unos segundos, hasta que alzó la cabeza y le miró con absoluta desolación.

—¡Mami! _¡Quero _a mami!

Ron no supo qué decir. Él también quería a Hermione. La necesitaba tanto como el aire para respirar, pero no iba a volver. Con el paso de los meses logró aceptar lo que pasaba y, aunque dolía igual que el primer día, al menos ya no pensaba en estupideces. Era consciente de cuál era su realidad y sabía que no debía obsesionarse con ideas absurdas. Lo que tenía que hacer cuidar de sus hijos porque él era lo único que les quedaba.

Pobrecitos.

Acarició la espalda de Rose y recordó lo que su madre dijo una vez, cuando la niña le preguntó por Hermione. _"Mamá está en el cielo, mi vida. Cuidándote desde allí"._ Como si eso fuera un consuelo, joder. Como si saber que existía un más allá les sirviera de algo a los que la habían perdido.

Tardó un buen rato en conseguir que Rose se durmiera de nuevo. Contempló con horror como Hugo se removía en su cuna y temió que le llegara a él el turno de desvelarse, pero el pequeño se limitó a gruñir y volvió a quedarse plácidamente dormido. ¿Qué hubiera dicho Hermione de haberle visto?

Ron, a veces no sabía qué pensar. Bueno, en realidad no sabía cómo podía pensar aquello. Quería a su hijo, eso por descontado, pero no podía evitar preguntarse qué habría pasado si no hubieran decidido tenerlo, o si el embarazo de Hermione no hubiera llegado a buen fin. Seguramente ella estaría viva. Su esposa había muerto para que él viviera.

No. No podía dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos tan espantosos. Al principio, acudían a su cabeza con relativa periodicidad, pero cada vez le pasaba menos. Su niño no tenía la culpa de nada. Nadie tenía la culpa, en realidad. Agitado y sintiéndose bastante culpable, devolvió a Rose a su camita y decidió bajar a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua. Necesitaba despejarse.

La Madriguera siempre le había gustado. Muchos podían decir que como casa no valía un pimiento, pero era un lugar genial. Allí había pasado los mejores años de su vida y mirara dónde mirase un grato recuerdo se le venía a la mente.

—Ron, cariño. ¿Todo está bien?

La voz de su madre le sobresaltó. Molly Weasley estaba bajo el umbral de la puerta, con el pelo revuelto y envuelta en una vieja bata de casa a la que supuestamente tenía mucho cariño.

—Sí. ¿Te he despertado?

—He oído gritar a Rose.

—Ha tenido una pesadilla, pero ya se ha quedado dormida otra vez.

—¡Pobre criatura! —Molly se acercó a su hijo y le acarició un brazo mientras Ron apuraba el agua—. Hugo ha estado un poco inquieto también, ¿verdad?

—Como todas las noches —Ron carraspeó. Por alguna extraña razón, estaba empezando a sentirse como un niño pequeño—. Mañana los dejaré con los Granger. Quieren pasar el día con sus nietos.

—Me parece una excelente idea. ¿Ellos están bien?

—No sabría qué decirte. Apenas los conozco y… —Ron se encogió de hombros—. Yo creo que están muy tristes.

Molly asintió. Era consciente de que nada ni nadie podría llenar el hueco que Fred dejó en su corazón y en su alma cuando murió, pero al menos ella tuvo la oportunidad de buscar consuelo en sus otros hijos. Los Granger sólo habían tenido a Hermione y perderla debió ser muy duro. Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello.

—Les has invitado a pasar la Navidad con nosotros. ¿Cierto?

—Sí, mamá, pero dijeron que cenarán con los hermanos del señor Granger.

—Bien. No me gustaría que se queden solos.

—No lo estarán.

Molly suspiró y miró el reloj Weasley. No servía para dar la hora, pero era muy especial para todos. Con el tiempo, un montón de pequeñas agujitas se habían ido añadiendo como por arte de magia, representando a todos y cada uno de los nuevos miembros de la familia.

—Si no necesitas nada, me vuelvo a la cama.

—Estoy bien, mamá. Lo tengo todo controlado.

Molly se despidió con un beso. Ron observó el reloj durante un rato más y al final tuvo que tomarse un par de vasos de agua más. No podía quitarse de la cabeza las manecillas de sus hijos _"En peligro mortal"_. ¿Qué sabía él de niños? ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que no fuera a pasarles nada estando a su cuidado? Era un desastre y todos los sabían. Estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, pero dudaba de que fuera a ser suficiente.

* * *

**5 **

"_La locura, a veces, no es otra cosa que la razón presentada bajo diferente forma" __**Goethe.**_

_**1 de enero de 2008**_

"_Año nueva, vida nueva. ¡Mis cojones!"_

Ron se contuvo para no expresar en voz alta sus pensamientos. Dejó que su hermano Bill le diera un abrazo para felicitarle el nuevo año y procuró sonreír. Se suponía que estaban de celebración y debía estar de buen humor, aunque le costara un mundo fingir que todo iba bien.

Básicamente porque todo seguía siendo una mierda.

El año 2008 no le había traído una fortuna de galeones, nadie sabía qué hacer para que las pesadillas de Rose desaparecieran y Hugo seguía llorando como un condenado. Y, por supuesto, Hermione Granger no había vuelto de entre los muertos. Seguía al otro lado del velo, donde seguramente el paso del tiempo importaba una mierda y todo era música celestial, paz y tranquilidad.

Para cuando Percy le felicitó, quiso darle un puñetazo. Supuso que su paciencia se estaba agotando de forma bastante acelerada porque, después de todo, su hermano fue sólo el segundo en hacerlo. Llevaba demasiadas noches sin dormir, había dado demasiados biberones y cambiado demasiados pañales. Sabía que empezaba a estar físicamente agotado y eso no hacía más que recordarle a Hermione. Cuando Rose era pequeñita, tuvo unas ojeras bastante similares a las que él lucía ahora mismo.

Año nuevo, vida nueva. ¡Una mierda! Todo seguía igual y, lo peor, no iba a cambiar pronto. Cuando George le dio un abrazo y le palmeó con fuerza la espalda, Ron deseó tener la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo. Hacia delante, por favor. Le hubiera encantado poder parpadear y que el nuevo año fuera, por ejemplo, el 2018. Seguro que para entonces las cosas estaban mucho mejor. ¡Joder! Debían estarlo o se iba a volver completamente loco.

No escuchó cuando llamaron a la puerta, pero no le sorprendió nada ver a los Diggory por allí. Desde el final de la guerra, tenían por costumbre visitar La Madriguera en esas fechas. Ron podía ver en sus ojos que la muerte de Cedric aún les pesaba. Posiblemente les pesaría el resto de sus vidas, pero se esforzaban por seguir adelante. Eran todo un ejemplo a seguir. Sólo por eso fue amable con ellos y les felicitó el año con sinceridad. Pobres padres. Pobre Cedric.

Tal vez porque ya estaba acostumbrado, no le sorprendió que el señor Lovegood fuera el siguiente en llegar. Xenophilus se había puesto una túnica morada con estrellas amarillas muy parecida a la que Dumbledore usó en ciertas ocasiones. Traía consigo un cazamariposas gigante del que salían pequeñas y brillantes luces con forma de, obviamente, mariposas. De inmediato los niños se reunieron a su alrededor, fascinados ante esa magia tan maravillosa.

Lo que sí le sorprendió fue descubrir que Luna venía con él. Su antigua compañera de Hogwarts había abandonado Inglaterra cinco años antes para llevar a cabo investigaciones relacionadas con la biología mágica en diversos puntos del mundo. La última vez que tuvo noticias de ella supo que estaba en Nueva Zelanda, siguiéndole la pista a un saltamontes gigante que resultaba realmente esquivo y cuya existencia muchos ponían en duda. Era típico de Luna perseguir criaturas imaginarias.

Cuando Luna se le acercó para saludarle, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Supo lo que iba a decir antes de que lo hiciera y temió que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

—Hola, Ronald. ¿Cómo estás? Siento muchísimo no haber podido venir al funeral de Hermione y siento muchísimo que se muriera, pero allá donde esté seguro que las cosas son ahora un poco mejores que antes.

Asintió y se dejó abrazar. En los últimos tiempos no acostumbraba a permitir que la gente invadiera su espacio vital, pero no pudo rechazar a Luna. Lunática Lovegood… Seguía teniendo el pelo largo y rubio, los ojos azules y la mirada un poco ida, como si no fuera de este mundo. Aún usaba pendientes en forma de rábanos y usaba túnicas a juego con las de su progenitor. Habían pasado los años, pero aún creía en las mismas cosas y perseguía sus sueños con la misma fortaleza de antes.

Ron ya no tenía ganas de perseguir sueños. De hecho, no tenía sueños. No sin Hermione a su lado.

Cuando Luna le soltó, aún no había sido capaz de hablar. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces porque los ojos se le acababan de llenar de lágrimas y dio un brinco cuando escuchó el llanto de Hugo. Llevaba desde las nueve sin abrir la boca y eso era demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

—Es Hugo —Dijo, con la sensación de haberse comportado como un tonto—. Tengo que ir a ver qué le pasa.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño? A Rose la he visto antes, pero a él aún no lo conozco.

Ron asintió y guió a su amiga hacia un rinconcito de la sala de estar. Habían colocado un biombo profusamente ornamentado delante de la cunita del niño y conjurado un par de hechizos de silencio para que su sueño no se viera interrumpido por el escándalo de las celebraciones de Año Nuevo. Obviamente fue inútil, puesto que Hugo estaba despierto y llorando a lágrima viva.

Tenía el pelo rojo y los ojos claros y todos decían que se parecía muchísimo a Ron. A él le hubiera gustado que se pareciera más Hermione porque, después de todo, fue lo último que le dejó antes de partir. Era un bebé pequeño y un poco flaco que tenía la cara llena de pecas y comía fatal. En eso, no había salido a los Weasley.

Sin mediar palabra, Luna se acercó a él y lo cogió en brazos. En menos de un segundo, el niño se había quedado callado, con los ojos abiertos y el puñito metido en la boca. Ron estaba realmente asombrado.

—¡Vaya! ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Siempre tarda horas en calmarse.

—Es por culpa de tu aura.

Luna le dijo aquello como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, dejándolo patidifuso.

—¿Mi aura?

—Los bebés son muy listos. Hugo puede notar cómo te sientes y por eso llora —Luna besó la cabecita del bebé, quien de inmediato se durmió de nuevo—. Creo que por eso Rose tiene pesadillas.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que Rose…?

—Esas cosas se notan, Ronald.

No supo qué decir. Su parte racional quiso convencerle de que las palabras de Luna eran una locura. Después de todo, nunca había sido una persona demasiado cuerda y eso lo sabían todos lo que alguna vez tuvieron ocasión de conocerla. Y sin embargo, algo le dijo que tenía razón. Hugo solía inquietarse más cuando él estaba cerca y Rose… Rose necesitaba algo que él no sabía cómo darle.

Quiso preguntar qué debía hacer para evitar que su aura hiciera cosas con sus niños, pero Luna devolvió a Hugo a su cuna y lo arrastró hacia el jolgorio. Parecía dispuesta a hacer que se divirtiera y Ron se dejó llevar.

Aunque el mundo siguiera siendo el mismo sitio gris y cruel de siempre.

* * *

**6 **

"_En el corazón de todos los inviernos vive una primavera palpitante, y detrás de cada noche, viene una aurora sonriente" __**Khalil Gibran.**_

_**4 de enero de 2008**_

Aunque pareciera mentira, Ron no había visitado la casa de los Lovegood después de la guerra. Esa mañana había nevado y hacía un frío espantoso, pero de todas formas se envolvió en un abrigo y decidió ir a hablar con Luna. Llevaba días dándole vueltas a lo que le había dicho sobre el aura y quería saber más.

Posiblemente sólo fuera otra de sus locuras, como cuando hablaba de nargles y demás criaturas míticas, pero si existía una forma de hacer que sus hijos se calmaran, quería conocerla. Estaba harto de no ser capaz de consolarles y no aguantaba esa situación ni un día más.

Se apareció a unos cincuenta metros de distancia de la casa de los Lovegood. En todos aquellos años no había cambiado ni un poco y Ron no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que fue allí con Harry y Hermione, cuando los mortífagos estuvieron a punto de atraparles. Hacía tanto tiempo de aquello. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado.

Caminó a paso veloz y justo cuando llegó a la puerta, ésta se abrió. Luna estaba al otro lado, con un sombrero de lana multicolor sobre la cabeza y una sonrisa sincera en la cara.

—Buenos días, Ronald Weasley —Saludó con esa voz suya que a veces podía resultar tan extraña—. Pasa, por favor.

La casa tampoco había cambiado por dentro. Estaba desorganizada y plagada de cosas extrañas. Un agradable fuego crepitaba en la chimenea y olía a pan recién hecho. Era un lugar agradable, un sitio en el que dejar la mente en blanco y perderse en la nada.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Un té, tal vez?

No pudo responder. Luna agitó la varita y sobre la mesa cercana apareció una bandeja con un juego de té y unas galletas de mantequilla que tenían un aspecto delicioso. Ron había desayunado en casa, pero no pudo resistirse y cogió una.

—¿Tu padre no está? —Preguntó, sintiéndose bastante tonto porque no había abierto la boca hasta entonces.

—Ha ido a trabajar, pero me ha prometido que no tardará en volver. Dice que me echa de menos.

—Debe ser cierto. Llevabas mucho tiempo sin venir a Inglaterra.

—¡Oh, sí! Pero nos habíamos visto hace poco. En verano estuvo haciéndome una visita y estuvimos de acampada durante más de dos semanas.

—¡Acampadas! —Ron esbozó una sonrisa melancólica—. Yo tuve suficiente de eso hace años. Y menos mal que nuestras tiendas son agradables, porque los muggles… ¿Sabes cómo acampan los muggles? —Luna parpadeó. Ron no supo qué significaba eso, así que optó por tomárselo como una negativa—. Montan una tienda diminuta y duermen en su interior. En sacos. Sobre el suelo.

—No parece muy cómodo, pero sí emocionante.

—¿Emocionante? Deben levantarse con un dolor de espalda tremendo.

Luna asintió y miró a Ron mientras agarraba la segunda galleta. Podía ver la tristeza que invadía todo su ser, aunque en ese instante parecía mucho más tranquilo y relajado, como si se hubiera concedido una pequeña tregua.

—¿Qué tal te van las cosas? —Inquirió él con la boca llena—. Supe que estabas en Nueva Zelanda.

—Eso es. Fue allí donde me visitó mi padre. Tuvo ocasión de conocer a Rolf Scamander. Su abuelo es un famoso biólogo mágico. ¿Lo sabías?

—No —La biología no le atraía demasiado.

—Rolf quiere seguir los pasos de su abuelo y es muy bueno. Es un gran compañero.

—¿Estudió en Hogwarts? No recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre.

—Es diez años mayor que nosotros. A lo mejor alguno de tus hermanos sabe quién es.

—Puede. Luego les preguntaré.

—Pero tú no has venido aquí a hablar sobre Rolf ni sobre mi trabajo. ¿Verdad?

Luna le miró de aquella manera tan extraña y Ron sintió un escalofrío. Si no la conociera, diría que tenía dotes adivinatorias.

—No exactamente —Reconoció mientras las orejas se le ponían un poco rojas—. Es por lo que dijiste el otro día.

—Te preocupa tu aura.

Definitivamente era medio adivina. O él demasiado obvio.

—No sé qué quieres decir con eso y estoy preocupado. Por los niños.

Luna asintió y permaneció callada durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Finalmente sonrió y agarró a Ron de la mano. Fue un gesto amistoso e inocente, pero él se estremeció igual.

—Los niños pequeños son muy sensibles, Ronald. Pueden percibir las emociones de sus padres como si fueran suyas y lo que tú les trasmites les inquieta.

Eso no era bueno. Nada bueno.

—Yo… No es mi intención…

—Claro que no. Pero estás triste y asustado y no lo puedes ocultar. Ellos lo notan más que nadie.

—¿Por eso Hugo llora cuando estoy cerca de él? —Luna volvió a asentir. Parecía triste—. ¿Por eso Rose tiene pesadillas?

—Sí.

—Pero…

Ron se puso en pie, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Tal vez lo más sensato hubiera sido no dar crédito a las palabras de Luna Lovegood. ¿Auras? Era absurdo. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado espantado y preocupado como para intentar ser razonable.

—Yo también puedo percibir como te sientes —Luna habló muy bajito, logrando que se quedara inmóvil—. Lo lamento muchísimo, Ronald. Siento que Hermione se haya ido y que tú te sientas así.

Harry le contó una vez que había hablado con Luna sobre su madre, después de que Sirius muriera. Ella había dicho que la extrañaba muchísimo, pero que no se angustiaba porque algún día se volverían a ver. A él no se lo dijo. Tal vez fuera verdad que podía percibir su dolor y se daba cuenta de que eso no le consolaría en absoluto.

—¿Qué puedo hacer, Luna? Quiero que los niños estén bien —Sonó tan patético que incluso él se sorprendió.

—Esperar. Puede que ahora no lo creas, pero algún día te despertarás y sentirás que todo está un poco mejor.

—¿Y crees que ese día tardará mucho en llegar?

—Depende de ti.

Ron suspiró y volvió a sentarse. No eran buenas noticias. No podía permitirse el lujo de esperar si sus hijos estaban sufriendo.

—Los niños…

—A lo mejor podrías empezar por no dormir en la misma habitación que ellos. La Madriguera es grande y seguro que pueden tener su propia habitación.

—Sí, podría probar.

—Y no deberíais angustiarte tanto por esto o será peor.

Ron sonrió y se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir. Luna volvió a cogerle la mano, pero no añadió nada más. Se limitó a mirarlo fijamente y a sonreírle. Apuraron el té y las galletas en silencio, ambos con la mirada fija en el fuego.

—Hermione me dijo una vez que tenía menos sensibilidad que una cucharilla de té —Soltó de sopetón, apenas consciente de lo que estaba diciendo—. Resulta extraño, pero por una vez estaba equivocada. Si fuera así, esto no estaría pasando —Luna no dijo nada—. Supongo que no era perfecta. ¿Verdad? Decía que su pelo era espantoso y era muy mandona. A veces me ponía de los nervios que se obsesionara tanto por todo y tendía a ser un poco maternal conmigo. Y le daba igual que le dijera que ya era mayorcito para hacer las cosas por mi cuenta porque decía que a veces me portaba peor que un niño —Se rió brevemente antes de que le entraran ganas de llorar—. En eso sí tenía razón.

—Fue una buena amiga.

—Era genial. No sé por qué ha tenido que pasar esto. No es justo.

—Yo tampoco lo sé. Es como cuando estás a punto de atrapar un snorkarck de asta arrugada y se te escapa en el último momento.

—Sí —Ron no se planteó que lo que acababa de decir fuera una locura. De hecho, tenía todo el sentido el mundo—. Más o menos.

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. El brujo sólo permaneció allí unos minutos más, pero cuando regresó a La Madriguera se sentía un poco mejor. Menos cuerdo pero más tranquilo.

* * *

**7 **

"_Nadie puede librar a los hombres del dolor, pero le será perdonado a aquel que haga renacer en ellos el valor para soportarlo" __**Selma Lagerlof.**_

_**14 de febrero de 2008**_

Cambiar a los niños de habitación había sido de gran ayuda. Ron le pidió a su madre que se ocupara de dormir a Hugo por las noches y tomó por costumbre leerle un cuento a Rose antes de dormir. Funcionó. Hugo era capaz de dormir plácidamente de un tirón y sólo se despertaba si tenía hambre o si había mojado el pañal. Rose sólo había tenido un par de pesadillas y muchas mañanas se levantaba parloteando feliz porque había tenido un sueño repleto de unicornios y príncipes valientes.

Él también descansaba mejor y se le notaba en la cara. Tenía menos ojeras, había engordado un par de kilos y era capaz de trabajar durante todo el día sin desfallecer. Seguía pensando en Hermione constantemente y estaba muy lejos de sentirse feliz, pero al menos no estaba angustiado y agobiado todo el día.

Definitivamente, dormir estaba resultando ser una bendición para todos.

Ese catorce de febrero había decidido visitar Hogsmeade. Quedó con Harry y Ginny para ir a comprar algunos dulces para los niños y no dudó a la hora de llevar a sus hijos con él. Hugo poco a poco iba creciendo y Rose estaba atravesando una etapa bastante alborotadora. A veces preguntaba por su madre, pero cada vez era menos a menudo.

La noche anterior había nevado, lo cual no le extrañó. Cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, todos los inviernos nevaba copiosamente. El tiempo parecía no haber pasado. Los estudiantes aún acudían al pueblo para hacerse regalos y carantoñas, las tabernas se llenaban de gente y todo el mundo reía y disfrutaba de la diversión. El año anterior, Ron había sido un enamorado más intentando decidir qué regalarle a su esposa, pero todo era distinto. ¿Algún día celebraría San Valentín como antes? Lo dudaba mucho.

—¡Menudo frío! —Harry se quejó aún antes de saludarle. Inmediatamente después, miró con severidad a James—. Ni se te ocurra correr.

—¡Hay nieve, papá!

—En casa también. Si te escapas, nos iremos. ¿Entendido?

—¡Jo!

—Juega con Rose y Albus, anda.

El pequeño James Potter se enfurruñó. Sin duda, consideraba que dos niños más pequeños que él no eran nada divertidos y a Ron le hizo gracia su expresión. ¿Sería Hugo igual cuando fuera un poco más mayor?

—¿Le has puesto hechizos caloríficos al carro? —Inquirió Ginny mirando con preocupación a su sobrino—. Porque Harry conoce uno genial. Siempre se lo ponemos a Lily cuando salimos.

—Tengo la situación controlada, hermanita.

—Mira que me extraña.

—Si no te conociera pensaría que pretendes ofenderme —Ginny resopló y puso los ojos en blanco—. Que sepas que Rose también está debidamente protegida contra las inclemencias del tiempo.

—¡Vaya! Te estás volviendo responsable y todo.

—¡Qué remedio me queda!

Aunque el comentario pretendió ser jocoso, Harry y Ginny le observaron con seriedad y preocupación. Para una vez que no pensaba en Hermione, tenían que mirarle con esa cara tan rara.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Me han crecido cuernos? —Ron se agachó y miró a su hija—. Rose, cielo. ¿A papá le han salido monos en la cara?

—¡No!

—Pues entonces, los tíos están majaretas.

La niña se rió, pero no tardó nada en dejar de prestarle atención. Era mucho más emocionante coger la nieve con las manos. ¡Estaba tan blandita! Ron se incorporó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Todo está bien. ¿Vale? ¿Podemos ir a comprar de una vez?

Ginny y Harry se miraron y optaron por seguirle la corriente. Durante gran parte de la mañana fueron de un lugar a otro, dejando que los niños se lo pasaran a lo grande y charlando sobre banalidades. A Ron le resultó muy agradable, sobre todo porque llevaba meses sin disfrutar de algo como eso. Sintió como si pudiera seguir adelante, como si poco a poco el dolor estuviera siendo derrotado.

Decidieron ir a comer a Las Tres Escobas. El local estaba prácticamente abarrotado, pero encontraron un buen sitio junto a la ventana. Ron se acordó de todas las veces que había estado ahí con Hermione, pero no se vio invadido por la habitual angustia. Fue más bien como encontrar la paz en la familiaridad del momento.

Disfrutaron de un buen asado de carne y unas cervezas de mantequilla y, justo cuando estaban a punto de irse a casa, Luna apareció frente a ellos. No sabían muy bien de dónde había salido porque supuestamente estaba de vuelta en Nueva Zelanda, pero Ron se alegró mucho de verla.

—¡Luna! —Ginny besó las mejillas de su vieja amiga—. Te hacía en el extranjero.

—Rolf y yo hemos venido hoy mismo. Tenía que arreglar unos asuntos y me ofrecí a acompañarle. Me apetecía visitar Hogsmeade en San Valentín.

Ron se fijó en el hombre que Luna acababa de señalar. Era un tipo flaco, de pelo castaño y nariz alargada. Charlie y Bill se acordaban perfectamente de él. Fue un Hufflepuff un poco rarito al que todos tachaban de loco y que adoraba la naturaleza. No le extrañó nada que fuera el perfecto compañero de trabajo de Luna Lovegood. ¿O tal vez era algo más?

Se sintió genuinamente intrigado y, tras una breve charla, se las apañó para quedarse a solas con la chica. Después de todo, y más allá del interés que le despertara Scamander, tenía algo muy importante que decirle. Sin embargo, ella se le adelantó una vez más.

—Veo que estás mejor, Ronald.

—Últimamente he estado descansado mucho más.

—Sí. Los niños también están más tranquilos.

—Los consejos que me diste… Funcionaron.

—Me alegro mucho.

Tal vez debió cortar ahí, pero su boca se empeñó en seguir hablando. Era extraño andar de confidencias con esa bruja porque, aunque fueran amigos, nunca habían sido íntimos.

—Yo estoy mejor. Creo que tengo un largo camino por recorrer, pero me encuentro bien.

—Eso es bueno.

—¿Y tú? —Ron hizo el intento de bromear un poco. Le costó, pero le alegró conseguirlo—. Noto tu aura… distinta.

—¿Acaso sabes cómo es un aura?

—Claro —Soltó una risita—. Vale. No tengo ni idea. Incluso dudo que exista, pero tú estás diferente. No me lo puedes negar.

—Entonces, no te lo niego.

—¿Y no me vas a decir nada más?

Luna miró significativamente a Rolf. Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas con ese gesto.

—Ya veo.

—En realidad, no es lo que piensas.

—¿No?

—Rolf es… —Luna se mordió el labio inferior como si estuviera buscando las palabras—. Su aura es extraña.

¡Mira quién fue hablar!

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Es muy… hermética.

—¿Hermética?

—Hermética.

Ron miró al hombre y soltó un resoplido de risa. Había algo en su expresión que le resultó muy familiar.

—Vamos, que se comporta como si tuviera un palo metido por el culo.

—¡Ronald! —Luna pareció escandalizada, pero se echó unas risas.

—¿Qué? Pone la misma cara que tiene Percy a veces.

—No seas malo.

—A lo mejor deberías hablar con él —Ron se encogió de hombros—. Haz que se espabile.

Luna se quedó muy quieta, con sus ojos azules clavados en su compañero de trabajo. Ron no tenía forma de saber lo que había pasado entre ellos en Nueva Zelanda y posiblemente fuera una de las personas menos intuitivas del planeta, pero no era tonto. La experiencia le decía que, si uno quería algo, debía luchar por conseguirlo.

—A lo mejor —Luna agitó la cabeza—. Tenemos que irnos. Ha sido agradable volver a verte, Ronald.

—Lo mismo digo. Hasta la vista, Luna.

La joven bruja se despidió de sus amigos y abandonó el local en compañía de Scamander. Ron la observó hasta que se hubo marchado, incapaz de creer que precisamente ella le hubiera sido de tanta ayuda en los momentos complicados que estaba pasando. Cuando volvió con Ginny y Harry, le observaban con suspicacia.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí —Ron se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. Luna me dio un buen consejo y quería agradecérselo, eso es todo.

Ginny puso cara de no creerse que su vieja amiga fuera de las que hablaban con sabiduría, pero Harry intercambió con él una mirada comprensiva. En un momento muy complicado de su vida, Luna Lovegood le ayudó a seguir adelante. En aquel entonces, al igual que ahora, nadie lo hubiera esperado, pero así fue.

* * *

**8**

"_Un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado" __**Guy de Maupassant.**_

_**16 de febrero de 2008**_

Ron podía contar con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones en las que La Madriguera había estado en completo silencio. Esa mañana era una ellas. Rose y Hugo estaban pasando el día con los Granger, Arthur estaba en el Ministerio y nadie había acudido al lugar para tomar un desayuno rápido o para encasquetarle algún hijo a la abnegada Molly Weasley. No. En casa sólo estaban Ron y su madre y ella llevaba un buen rato trajinando en la cocina.

Era lo que hacía cada vez que se aburría. Su madre decía que el silencio exagerado la sacaba de sus casillas y procuraba mantenerse ocupada para evitar que le diera un ataque de nervios. Ron, por su parte, agradecía esa tranquilidad. Se había recostado en su sofá favorito y leía una revista sobre quidditch. Seguramente, Hermione se hubiera enfadado con él. Siempre decía que si quería leer, había opciones mucho más interesantes que aquella.

Estaba tan relajado que se llevó un buen susto cuando llamaron a la puerta. Temiéndose que fueran a dejarle al cargo de algún sobrino, se preguntó qué pasaría si se hacía el remolón. Seguramente no serviría de nada porque sus hermanos terminarían por aparecerse en la sala de estar o su madre le echaría una buena bronca por no atender a las visitas. Así pues, se levantó y arrastró los pies hasta la entrada.

—¡Luna!

No se esperaba verla allí. Y tan jodidamente seria. Luna no lucía una expresión como aquella demasiado a menudo y Ron no pudo evitar inquietarse. ¿Le habría pasado algo malo? Porque en su vida ya había suficientes desdichas, muchas gracias.

—Hola, Ronald. ¿Puedo pasar? Hace frío.

—Claro, entra.

Sin preguntar si quería algo, conjuró un juego de té. Su madre no tardó nada en asomar la cabeza por la puerta y, aunque saludó a Luna con efusividad, pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba de más. Y podía ser una cotilla insufrible que seguramente escucharía su conversación a escondidas, pero sabía muy bien cuándo fingir discreción.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Bueno… —Luna se mordió el labio inferior. Ron nunca se había fijado, pero aquel gesto debía ser alguna especie de tic—. Como a ti se te dio bien seguir mi consejo, yo decidí hacerte caso y he hablado con Rolf.

Eso era ir al grano. Lamentablemente, porque no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que sus recomendaciones no sirvieron para nada. Aún así, hizo la pregunta, aunque después se sintió estúpido.

—¿No ha salido muy bien?

—Se quedó mirándome como un pasmarote y no abrió la boca —Luna puso los ojos en blanco con resignación—. Supongo que no ha salido como esperaba.

—Pues lo siento, aunque tal vez… El otro día dijiste que Scamander es hermético. A lo mejor no ha sabido cómo reaccionar.

—Puede, no sé.

Era obvio que no daba crédito a sus palabras y que estaba sufriendo el dolor del rechazo. Ron sabía mejor que nadie lo que era sentirse solo, abandonado y triste y sintió mucha pena de ella. No se merecía que le ocurriera algo así. Luna era una chica genial y ese Scamander necesitaba urgentemente que alguien le abriera la cabeza con un bate de quidditch.

—Pero, ¿no te ha dicho nada de nada?

—Nada de nada.

—Eso puede ser bueno. Creo que deberías ir a buscarle. Tal vez ahora sí esté en condiciones de reaccionar.

—Su aura… —Luna se estremeció—. Se puso muy turbia cuando le dije que me gustaba. A lo mejor Rolf no me conviene.

Ron no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que quería decir con aquello, pero aún deseaba infundirle ánimos. Así pues, la instó a beber té y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Yo no entiendo de auras, pero sí de comportamientos masculinos. Y los tíos podemos ser muy tontos a veces.

—No creo que tú seas tonto, Ronald.

—Pero lo soy. El más tonto de todos. Hermione hubiera estado de acuerdo conmigo. Y si se trata de emociones, somos aún más idiotas.

Luna se rió y fue muy agradable. Aunque no había derramado ni una sola lágrima, había algo en sus ojos que despertó una gran ternura en el corazón de Ron y, sin saber cómo ni por qué, se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su frente. Un beso casto, casi paternal, pero que hizo que los dos se quedaran quietos y mirándose a la cara.

Tiempo después, Ron pensaría en lo que ocurrió a continuación en muchas ocasiones, pero jamás llegaría a comprender qué le impulsó a hacer aquello. Seguía locamente enamorado de su querida Hermione y era evidente que Luna se sentía atraída por otro tipo, pero verla tan triste y necesitada de afecto tocó su fibra sensible y le hizo comportarse como un loco, aún cuando se suponía que la única lunática de esa habitación era la propia Luna.

La miró a los ojos durante varios segundos y después, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad y el alma rota de dolor porque extrañaba muchísimo la calidez de su esposa fallecida, besó a Luna Lovegood. La mujer que tanto le había ayudado, la chica que desconocía por completo la maldad humana. La pobre idiota que le había hecho caso y que por su culpa bien podría perder a un gran compañero de trabajo.

Fue apenas un instante. Los labios de Luna estaban fríos y sabían a té porque acababa de darle un sorbo a su taza. Ron los saboreó con ternura, cerrando los ojos e imaginando durante un instante que volvía a tener a Hermione a su lado. Hasta que finalmente fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y se apartó de un salto, rojo como un tomate e incapaz de pronunciar una palabra que fuera medianamente coherente.

Se quedó en pie a un par de metros de distancia de Luna. Ella no movió un músculo. Aún sostenía la taza de té con una mano. Parpadeó un par de veces y justo cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, Ron la interrumpió. Habló aceleradamente, sintiéndose tan avergonzado que hubiera deseado que se lo tragara la tierra.

—Lo siento. No sé por qué he hecho eso, pero no quería… No quiero incomodarte ni nada.

—Está bien.

—Soy un imbécil. Has venido a contarme lo que te ha pasado y mira lo que hago. ¡Seré…!

—Ronald —Luna le interrumpió con una firmeza que pocas veces demostraba—. He dicho que está bien. No tienes que preocuparte.

—Pero yo…

—Tu aura es un torbellino de emociones. Sé que lo estás pasando mal y entiendo por qué lo has hecho. Y no importa.

—¿En serio?

—Siéntate otra vez, por favor —Golpeó el sillón, a su lado—. Sigamos como si no hubiera pasado nada. A no ser que prefieras otra cosa.

—No. Eso está bien.

Con las mejillas encendidas y las tripas un poco revueltas, se acomodó junto a Luna. Resultó un tanto perturbador que ella prosiguiera con la charla como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero era lo mejor. Ron había cometido un error. No estaba ni mínimamente preparado para ir dando besos por ahí y definitivamente Luna no le atraía. Era una buena amiga, pero no deseaba que su relación fuera más allá.

—Creo que tienes razón. Buscaré a Rolf y veré si está en condiciones de hablar. Gracias.

Luna se fue. Ronald tendría que esperar varias horas hasta que una lechuza llegó volando hasta él con noticias frescas.

Esa noche se metió en la cama con una sonrisa en la boca.

* * *

**9**

"_Para poder seguir tengo que empezar todo de nuevo" __**León Gieco.**_

_**21 de abril de 2008**_

—¿Seguro que es lo que quieres, cariño? Sabes que ni a tu padre ni a mí nos molesta que estéis aquí.

Ron resopló. Su madre llevaba repitiéndole lo mismo tres días, desde que les anunciara que pensaba regresar con los niños a su casa. Por lo visto, Molly Weasley estaba encantada con la presencia de su hijo y sus nietos en La Madriguera y dejarlos marchar le suponía un gran esfuerzo. O eso o no consideraba que su benjamín fuera capaz de apañárselas sin ayuda.

En ese momento le acariciaba el pelo con ternura maternal. Ron había comenzado a preparar el baúl un rato antes y no le estaba dejando concentrarse en la labor. En los últimos meses, prácticamente todas sus cosas habían terminado en casa de sus padres y no estaba seguro de querer llevárselas todas. Después de todo, a Molly Weasley aún le quedaban por delante muchas horas para ejercer de abuela con Hugo y Rose.

—Ya lo hemos hablado y es lo mejor. No puedo seguir viviendo con mis padres eternamente.

—Pero después de todo lo que ha pasado… —Molly suspiró profundamente—. No hay ninguna prisa para que os vayáis. Si no te sientes preparado, nadie te va a criticar.

—Lo sé, mamá, pero es que sí estoy preparado. Tengo que seguir con mi vida. Empezar de nuevo.

Sonaba extraño decirlo. En los días inmediatamente posteriores a la muerte de Hermione, creía que jamás podría superar la pérdida. Se había sentido tan vacío y tan asustado que incluso estuvo a punto de renunciar a sus hijos, pero el paso del tiempo le había hecho comprender la realidad. Rose y Hugo le necesitaban y él debía demostrarse a sí mismo que era lo suficientemente fuerte y valiente como para recuperar su vida. Era un Gryffindor, aunque durante meses se le hubiera olvidado.

—De acuerdo, como tú quieras —Molly aceptó su derrota, al menos en apariencia. A su hijo no le cupo la menor duda de que no tardaría en volver a la carga—. Pero sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, ¿cierto?

—¡Claro! Alguien tendrá que ocuparse de los niños mientras yo trabajo.

—¡Serás caradura!

—Vamos, mamá. ¡Si te encanta!

La mujer le golpeó el hombro a modo de reproche, pero sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras lo hacía. Después, hizo un ruidito extraño y lo envolvió en sus brazos con bastante fuerza. El gesto no le pilló por sorpresa porque últimamente lo hacía muy a menudo.

—¡Ay, Ron!

—Me vas a ahogar, mamá. Déjame.

Le soltó después de darle un par de besos en la mejilla. Se estaba poniendo muy sentimental, aún más que cuando abandonó La Madriguera por primera vez. Entonces lo hizo para convivir con Hermione. Se había imaginado siendo felices para siempre, pero esa felicidad duró muy poco. Ahora tenía a sus hijos y a ellos no pensaba perderlos.

—De todas formas, ahora que Rose tiene tres años estoy pensando en llevarla a una escuela muggle.

Debió decírselo antes, pero si guardó silencio fue por pura cobardía. Sabía que a su progenitora se le descompondría el rostro en cuanto le escuchara hablar.

—¡Qué tonterías dices! Rose y Hugo no tienen que ir a ninguna escuela hasta que no sea la hora de ir a Hogwarts.

—Allí les enseñarán a leer, escribir y…

—¡Ni hablar! —Molly le interrumpió con brusquedad, poniendo los brazos en jarra y adquiriendo esa pose de mamá temible que la hizo famosa entre los hermanos Weasley—. Aprenderás esas cosas en casa, como todos mis hijos.

—Mamá…

—Y espero que no dudes de mí, jovencito.

—No es eso, mamá —Ron procuró apaciguarla con una sonrisa. No pretendía discutir con ella, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada—. Hermione y yo lo hablamos muchas veces. Ella quería que sus hijos supieran cómo es vivir como viven los muggles y muchas veces me habló de lo buenas que eran sus escuelas. Lo decidimos entre los dos.

Molly abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Si su nuera siguiera viva, seguramente hubiera discutido con ambos durante horas, consciente de que no podría convencerlos, pero dadas las circunstancias creyó conveniente no objetar nada. No estaba de acuerdo y consideraba que era una estupidez, pero conocía a su hijo y sabía que se mantendría firme hasta el final.

—Ya veremos si sirve para algo.

—Le hará mucho bien. Ya he hablado con los Granger y me van presentar al director del colegio en el que estudió Hermione hasta los once años. Dicen que es un buen tipo, muy inteligente y con mucha vocación.

—Sí, ya. Claro.

Ron sonrió. Estaba claro que su madre no quería seguir hablando del tema y, aunque se sintió tentado de decirle que Ya les había sugerido a Ginny y a George que hicieran lo mismo que él, se mordió la lengua. No tenía sentido disgustarla más de lo que estaba.

—¡En fin! —La mujer se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Voy a visitar al señor Lovegood. Se enteró de que iba a preparar pastel de manzana y me rogó que le guardara una porción, así que se la llevaré mientras tú terminas de organizar todo esto.

En los últimos tiempos, Molly Weasley solía visitar al viejo Xenophilus bastante a menudo. Decía que le daba un poco de pena que viviera solo, más aún teniendo en cuenta que consideraba que no estaba muy bien de la cabeza. Aunque Luna había pasado unos días en Inglaterra, había vuelto a marcharse en el mes de marzo. Ron recibió una carta suya quince días atrás, comentándole que Rolf estaba resultando ser un novio excepcional.

Por lo que sabía, el pobre Scamander se había quedado patidifuso después de que su compañera le confesara que sentía algo por él. Tan patidifuso que fue incapaz de reaccionar en modo alguno. Cuando finalmente recuperó el control sobre sus emociones, se dispuso a encontrar a Luna. No quería que ella pensara que la estaba rechazando porque no era así. De hecho, si él no había dado el primer paso fue porque pensó que no era correspondido y, aunque fuera un tipo aventurero y osado para ciertas cosas, cuando se trataba de relaciones personales resultaba muy torpe.

Luna lo había encontrado merodeando cerca de su casa, con la cara roja y la boca seca. Se había acercado a él con decisión, dispuesta a retomar la conversación donde la habían dejado, pero como Rolf era un hombre de acción que tenía serias dificultades para expresarse con palabras, le demostró sus sentimientos con un beso apasionado que la dejó sin aliento. Desde entonces, eran más que simples compañeros de trabajo.

—Vale, mamá. Hasta luego.

—Si necesitas algo…

—Estoy bien. Adiós.

Su madre le dirigió una última mirada repleta de angustia que él ignoró debidamente. En ocasiones era tan melodramática que resultaba muy cómica. La escuchó bajar la escalera murmurando entre dientes y agradeció quedarse a solas. ¿Quién lo iba a decir meses atrás, cuando la soledad era su particular infierno personal?

Por fortuna, las cosas habían cambiado. Nunca olvidaría a Hermione y la querría durante el resto de su vida, pero el dolor era menos intenso y las ganas de vivir más fuertes que nunca. Iba a convertirse en un Ronald Weasley nuevo e intentaría ser feliz. Por sus hijos, por sí mismo y por su esposa. Porque ella lo hubiera querido.

**FIN**


End file.
